This invention relates to a device and method for measuring the size of a nut or stud for the purposes of selecting a tool of appropriate corresponding size in order to tighten or loosen the nut or stud.
While the device and method of the invention may be used for any size nut or stud, it has a particularly useful application when directed at Heavy Hex sizes in metric and imperial measurements. Heavy hex sizes as defined by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI), American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) and the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). ASME, ANSI and ISO standard size fasteners are found in many locations and construction environments, including but not limited to refineries, power plants, bridges, structural steel projects and many other industrial settings. The smaller nut sizes, usually found in households or at a local hardware store or on vehicles, lawn mowers or tractors, are set by Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE).